


In this Moment

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [32]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Fictober Day 1
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	In this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 1

They flew toward their next destination and Jowd found himself restless while thoughts of the previous night occupied him. The day had been bad enough but to see Cabanela break like that had been worse than the tower and its cultists, and was nearly as bad—maybe worse? he couldn't decide—as the shell they'd found seated at the top. No, that was worse; at least he'd been all too present last night as his words lashed around them and his tears wet Jowd's shoulder. Still hollow-eyed as they guided him back to the bar stool, but he was there. Hollow-eyed and... Jowd wanted to think he'd only imagined the change in those dark blues; maybe he had but he also knew better.

He stepped onto the deck and froze. There was Cabanela himself leaning against the railing. Wind toyed with his hair and coat and once more Jowd felt something inside twist at the sight. One lost internal debate later saw him crossing the deck to join Cabanela at the rail.

He stared at the land below until he felt Cabanela's gaze on him. As he caught that gaze he knew with a pang he'd been right. Then again there had been little doubt; somehow he still knew him too well, knew those eyes too well despite his best efforts at avoidance. They had grown paler—a subtle difference he didn't expect the others as likely to notice. Cidgeon perhaps and Alma, he knew had done so, as they danced around the topic late into the night, neither wanting to broach it but knowing exactly what they meant.

“Mooornin’,” Cabanela said, looking away again to the skies and his voice still held a husky edge.

Jowd grimaced and wanted to join in the looking but his eyes remained fixed on Cabanela as he once more took in the grey lining his temples and the strands of grey and silver threading through the rest of his hair. Greying, fading. Did he imagine tendons standing out more starkly in his hands? Was that their future—to watch him burn himself out until his last sparks faded?

Abruptly he covered Cabanela’s hand with his own, felt him twitch before relaxing.

“Jooowd…”

There was no follow-up, the softly spoken name only a caress. Jowd stared fixedly at the much simpler land far below, but tightened his hold on Cabanela’s hand. There was no knowing what their future held. They could easily be moving ever closer to their deaths, but here, right now, Cabanela was here and very much alive. That much he knew with a sudden certainty had to remain. They would allow nothing else.


End file.
